Never too Late
by AnImaginaryFilm
Summary: Piers returns to the BSAA after what happened in China. Chris is now confronted with new (maybe old) emotions attached to his Second in Command.
1. Too Far

It's late, my eyes are heavy, mind weary and my body aches for rest. But sleep does not find me. Trying to get comfortable, I shift, toss, and turn. But to no avail. With a frustrated sigh, I push the covers off and spring up.  
No one else should be up, so I don't bother to slip on pants over my boxer shorts or a shirt over my bare chest. I wander out into the hallway. It's dark and quiet. Everyone is surely asleep in their beds.

Filled with envy my footsteps fall heavy on the cold linoleum floors. My frown turns into a slight snarl. I find myself standing in the common room. The television on. I guess I wasn't the only one sleep skipped tonight. Curious, I quietly make my way to the couch. The young man is unaware of my presence. His head rests in his hand, eyes tentative on the screen, ears fixed to the nearly inaudible dialog.

"Nivans," I say firmly.

A look of udder surprise takes over his once blank expression as his eyes slowly find their way to me. Once he realizes I am not dressed, he quickly looks away and sits up straight.

"Captain," he replies. Confusion and nerves fill his voice.

"Couldn't sleep either?" My tone softens.

He simply shakes his head. Expression fading into a thoughtful one. My weight shifting the couch catches him off guard again as I sit next to him. Why is he blushing?

"I didn't think anyone else was up," I say, breaking the silence.

He just nods. I found myself almost staring at the kid. He stared nervously at the television screen. Avoiding eye contact. Is it because I am in my underwear? Or is it because of what happened? Ever since he washed up on some shore in China after the underwater oil facility incident he had a hard time looking at anyone. Let alone having people look at him.

My eyes examined his scarred right arm, the subtle scars on his face. The medical team did a great job considering how he looked before.  
He went through a lot to get where he is now. I remember every detail of the day Echo team brought him back.

_"He is in pretty bad shape," a soldier said._

_"We were expecting him to be dead, or be completely mutated, but he was alive and didn't try to attack us. Just his arm had major mutation, his face and body were very acute. The first thing he asked us was if Captain Redfield made it out ok. Guess he never lost himself." _

He never lost himself.

The kid was lucky. By the time he was retrieved an antidote was available thanks to Jake's antibodies. With continuous treatment the mutation was reversed. The doctors were impressed and ran numerous tests, took samples, and treated him like a lab rat. It must have been so hard on him. The doctors and scientist dubbed him fit for interaction and did not keep him locked up like some feral B.O.W. Even though a lot of people thought he was.

He still isn't allowed on the field quiet yet and has trouble with his self esteem. But he is doing so much better.

"Still having nightmares," I asked.

He nodded again.

It's almost like he isn't even here. His eyes finally meet mine. He blushes again once he realizes I have been staring.

"I should try and get some rest." He says as he tries to get up.

"You know we really haven't been able to talk since you've come back."

He sits back down.

"What would you like to know, Captain? I am sure you've already read the files." He is ashamed, I can tell in his voice and demeanor.

"I'd much rather hear it from you."

"I remember sending you off in the escape pod, the Haos swimming after it. I remember gathering up all my strength and shooting it down, then my memory goes black. When I came to, I was on some beach and Echo team was making sure I wasn't a monster."

"How'd you do it? How'd you fight off the virus?"

"I don't know. I just had to know you were safe, Captain. When I injected myself I accepted my fate. I didn't think I was going to make it out of there. I had to save you."

The words stung like a jagged knife digging into my chest. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat that I struggled to swallow. My cheeks burned like a child who' been caught doing wrong. Piers was like this because of me.  
The feeling sat heavy on my chest. Guilt, was something I was very familiar with. I tend to get my company into trouble and I'm beginning to feel like a curse.

"I wanted to save you," he finished quietly.

His eyes were now fixed on his hands, sad and thoughtful. I didn't want him to relieve those memories. I place my hand in his and squeeze gently. His brows furl with question as his eyes meet mine.

"Thank you."

The corners of his mouth curl into a tiny grin. It must have been the closest thing to a smile since he returned. I was glad that I was the one who witnessed it.

"I was afraid of returning here in the state I was in. We hunt and kill B.O.W.s and I turned myself into one. I should be thanking you, Captain. I hear the murmurs in the halls. If it weren't for you sticking up for me. . ."

"You're not a monster. You saved my life. The ones who can't see passed this," I say, raising my hand to trace a scar on his face. "Are ignorant. You have such a great heart, Piers. You're a hero."

There it was again his cheeks turned red. It was cute. Wait did I really just think that?

"I guess. Thankfully I have responded well to the treatment, otherwise I'd be locked up and studied like the other specimen."

"You're not some specimen."

"You're the only one to believe that."

His voice was so sad. It made my heart ache and drop to my stomach.  
I try to touch his face again, but he pulls away.

"Please don't," he whispers.

And I abide. I don't want to make him feel any worse.

"I know how this all looks. You don't have to be so polite, Captain."

But the thing was was he didn't look bad.

"You've always been your own worse critic."

"It's late. I should rest." Piers begins to get up and walk away.

"Would you like some company?"

What did I just say? The words slip pass my lips with out my brain giving the ok. What the hell is wrong with me? I try not to let my features show my inner turmoil. This could be borderline sexual harassment. This is an abuse of my authority. This is inappropriate behavior for a captain.  
Piers face is flush and full with shock. His beautiful eyes wide, full lips slightly parted. I have to say something else to save us both the embarrassment.

"Considering your nightmares. It might be a good idea to have someone to reassure you that everything is ok."

Not sure if that made things worse or covered the awkward suggestion up, but it should do. He doesn't say a word, just stands there, eyes wide, face still blushed. I feel like I know what's going trough the kid's head. This is so against protocol. I am kicking myself. Before realizing my actions, I stand up and grab his left hand. My logic is screaming at me, but something keeps me going. I start to lead him to my room. What am I doing?

Thankfully there is no resistance from the young man. He just silently trails behind me. When we get to my room, I pull the covers back and gesture for him to crawl in. Stop now, Chris. I'm battling myself. He does just that. I get in just after him. It's painfully awkward now. This has gone too far. I wrap my arm around him, his body lean, but still muscular. His frame is much smaller than mine and he fits perfectly into the contours of my body.

"It's ok. It's just like when we have to camp out on for missions. You can cuddle up," I say in a reassuring tone.

Great, now I am starting to sound like one of those molester camp counselors. The way he feels in my arms, his scent, his warmth, it all felt nice. He sheepishly snuggles into my chest.

"Captain," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to put you through all of that."

He was apologizing to me? He sacrificed so much for me and **HE** was apologizing.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Nivans."

"Yes I do. I injected myself and lead you to believe that another one of your comrade's blood was on your hands."

There goes that guilt swelling up again. Something else was building up inside of me, anger. I push myself up and he falls back. Our eyes lock.

"Stop that right now, soldier. I won't have you feeling guilty for this. You did what was right. I just wish you would have came with me in that escape pod."

"I couldn't do that, Captain. The virus was unpredictable. I didn't know if I would've been able to control it for much longer. Especially in such closed quarters. It would have made you feel worse if you had to pull the trigger yourself. Besides, I would never forgive myself if I'd hurt you or even worse if I had killed you."

His eyes swell with tears, but they don't fall. My heart feels like its breaking.  
I can't bear to see him this way. Once again, before I was able to rationalize my actions, our lips clashed. I was _WAY_ out of line now. I was kissing one of my subordinates, a soldier, my second in command.

No, I was kissing the man who saved my life.

At first he didn't kiss back. He must have been in shock. I almost pull myself away. Until his eyelids slowly shut, tears being forced from their stagnant positions, and his soft full lips began to kiss back. I feel my heart jump from the pits of my stomach and beat rapidly in my chest. It's so intoxicating. Our hands gently exploring the other's body. Fingers going through locks of hair.

Caressing, embracing, taking each other in. It's wild , passionate, messy, and it feels so right. But this is wrong. Get a hold of yourself, Chris. You must stop this now! But I can't stop. I feel myself grow harder, pulsing, aching. I can feel his erection brush up against mine. It drives me crazy. This can't go any further. But the voice of logic is slowly hushing as the rage of lust screams _"Now! Do him now."_

Our hands are everywhere at once. I grab a hand full of his hard cock. He was pretty thick for a kid his size. I pulled it out of his pajama pants. A little moan escapes from our kisses. He was average in length, but just as I suspected large in girth. I began to trail my kisses from his mouth until I found a spot on his neck that made him moan a little louder. I begin to slowly stroke the length of his erection.

"Chris," he whispers through gasps of breath.

"Mmmm fuck."

This little utterance surprises me because I don't think I've ever heard him curse. I grin and begin to stroke a little faster. Logic was dead.

"Chris, wait." He began to whimper, but I don't slow down or stop.

"Chris."

My hand pumping faster.

"Captain, please stop." His voice cracked.

I stop and he quickly puts his penis back into his pants. I lay there confused.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly as he jumps up from the bed and slams my door.

I am left there with a rock hard on and a feeling of emptiness.

Shit, I went to far.


	2. Autopilot

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling weighing out the scenarios. If Piers tells I'll be demoted, transferred, or even discharged. Most sexual harassment cases within the BSAA were handled this way, but a male on male case has never been reported. Shit.

I think about the humiliation. All the hard work I've put in. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. But Piers wouldn't snitch though. Right? He knows what this could do to me. I try to calm myself, but the the ache of my erection snaps me back. Fuck my life.

I get up and walk to the showers. It's early morning now. The soldiers should be getting up for breakfast and drills. I got to make this quick. The water groans through the pipes and screams out the shower head. It's cold and pricks my hand like needles. Perfect.

My boxers hit the floor and I step into the shower. I let the water rush over me. My mind slams into the thought of his sweet lips kissing mine. I start to stroke my penis. My mind flashes to his hard cock in my hand. His moans. My name dripping from those lips. I climax and my mind slams into the fear in his voice

_"Captain, please stop."_

I let the water wash away my seed and shame.

Now I am a bit on edge and running on no sleep at all. Great. I snatch up my boxers and wrap a towel around my waist. Shuffling over to the mirror I immediately notice the dark circles under my eyes and my facial hair is in need of maintenance. I rub my face and turn on the sink. Get yourself together. You're a captain now. I finish freshening up as Alpha team walks in.

"Good morning, Captain Redfield," a couple of them say.

"Morning, Captain," his voice sounded like nothing even happened. Piers wasn't going to tell on me, that was clear now.

But at some point I am going to have to confront this issue. I nod and walk out. Way to go, dumb-ass. Your team knows when something is bothering you. Things aren't going to get any better. We eat together in the mess hall, train together, eat again, run drills together, eat again. We practically see each other all day. I need to address this sooner than I'd like.

When I get back to my room, I make my bed and get dressed. Wishing I could fix last night as I auto-pilot myself to the mess hall.

"You look like shit," I hear a voice giggle.

It was Jill, her hair short and the natural brown color like when we were in S.T.A.R.S. I smile.

"What the hell is up with you? I mean, can I just say you look more like a bear than ever," she continued.

"You just did and I couldn't sleep," I answer rubbing the back of my neck.

"Chris, I know you don't want to but, you should think about taking those pills the psychiatrist prescribed you."

"No, what I should do is drink less coffee. I can't be zombied out on some sleeping pills, Jill."

"Ok, ok. Just a suggestion. I don't want to rile up that famous Chris Redfield temper," she joked.

Jill and I once had a relationship, but after her disappearance and the incident in Africa, we decided to break things off. We remained close friends though. She knew everything about me, so I am sure she knew that lack of sleep wasn't my only problem. But I knew she wouldn't pry too much. At least I think she won't. She knows I get agitated quite quickly. But she knows her way around my psyche.

I grab her and I a tray and we stand together in line. She's quiet. I hate when she does this. Without weaseling into my business by asking billions of questions, she'll stay quiet until my guilt gets the best of me. As it always does. Yeah, she knows me well.

A healthy serving of pancakes, bacon, and fruit get placed on my tray. I smile in acceptance and move down. I opt out from my usual mug of black coffee and grab a cup of orange juice instead. Jill sits at an empty table and I join her. I need to say something. This is weighing heavy on my conscious.

"Ok," I break the silence.

She's already smiling.

"I might have crossed the line with one of my subordinates," I quickly whisper.

Her smiles turns a little wild, but she remains quiet. My cheeks are burning and my palms become sweaty. She knows my guilt will force me to say more. Just before I can say anything else, Piers and the rest of Alpha walk in. I am not one known for hiding his emotion. The color from my face must have completely drained, because Jill asks me if I am ok. Taking a sip of orange juice, I nod.

"Oh man, Chris, it was someone on in your platoon?"

Her curiosity keeps her from her strategy.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"I was thinking you made a move on one of the new female recruits. I mean, I know you've dabbled in all that back in the day, but I thought that was just you testing waters."

"That's enough, Jill! Gosh I am telling you this in confidence as being my closest friend. You sound like you're judging me now."

I am starting to get pissed.

"I'm not judging."

"I don't even feel ok telling you now."

"Oh, come on, Chris."

I just shake my head and eat the rest of my food in silence.

After breakfast, I meet back up with Alpha.

"What's first on the agenda, Captain." Piers is professional as always.

"Right, um..."

Come on, Chris.

"Let's warm up by running some laps."

What the hell am I doing?

"Yes, Sir," they say in unison.

With that we start our run. Maybe I can take this time to talk to him about what happened.

"Piers," I say with authority in my voice.

My pace slows down.

"Captain?"

His pace slows to match mine.

"I would like to talk about what happened."

The rest of Alpha has turned a corner now. I stop running all together and so does he.

"What about it?"

He was acting as if nothing happened. Either he was trying to save me again or I traumatized the poor kid. I wonder if he has lost respect for me. How dare I be so weak.

"I know I crossed the line and I just want to apologize."

"Consider it forgiven and forgotten, Captain. Sleep deprivation is one hell of trip, makes one do irrational things."

Was I just sleep deprived? Was I just sex deprived? It has been a while since I had a good night of sex and sleep. But no, Piers is a very attractive young man. When I think about him these feelings flood my senses.

"If that's all, I would like to be dismissed to catch up with the rest of the team."

"You're dismissed."

With that he is gone.

"So it was Piers."

"Jill, you are a snoop."

"I had to know what you were getting into. I think you should be ok. Piers is a logical kid. He sacrificed himself for you, he won't throw that away on some silly misunderstanding."

"Yeah."

She was right, but nothing was making me feel better. Not Piers' forgiveness, silence, or Jill's reassuring words. The empty filling was creeping up again and I felt its icy fingers wrap around me. I went through the rest of my day on auto. I was going trough the motions and no one seemed to notice. But Piers noticed. I felt like more and more I was letting him down. I hate myself for it.

I get back to my room and take off my clothes leaving only my boxers on. I throw myself face first into the bed. Ugh, maybe I can fall asleep tonight. I almost drift off until my memories slam me back into reality. Pow, and I am awake. There's a knock at the door and I groan.

"I am trying to rest, please go away."

I hear the door knob turn and the door creak open.

"I said go away."

The door shuts and I hear footstep get closer. I roll onto my back, and I am unable to say another word. I find myself staring at this person in my room, staring back with hunger in their eyes. And I am speechless.

**A/N:** Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!


	3. Undisclosed Desires

There he stood wearing a pair of beige cotton pajama pants and a white cotton v-neck shirt. I push myself up onto my elbows. What are you doing here would be something nice to say, but I just blink absently. He's walking closer to me now.

My words are stuck and jumbled in my mind. Is he smirking? He is crawling on top of me now, forcing me on my back. He sits on top on my groin and leans into my face. He smells like mint and body wash, his hair still wet from the shower.

"I thought we could talk in a more casual setting, Captain," his words laced with lust and seduction.

My penis grows hard. His eyes narrow a bit and he smiles.

"But then again you are a man of action," he says as he slowly rolls his hips.

I groan, erection getter harder. He begins to kiss my neck and trails down my chest as he starts to slide off my lap. Now he is on his knees at the foot of the bed, lips kissing my stomach and down to my hip bone. His hands gently tugging away my boxer shorts reveling my erection. I lean up on my elbows to look at him, his hand wraps firmly on the base of my penis.

I can't take my eyes off of his soft pouty lips as his tongue licks the head. I bite my lip. His mouth now engulfs my entire length with ease. My hand finds its way to his head and my fingers wrap in his hair. Those perfect lips going to work bring me closer to release.

The hand on the base moves down to massage my balls, I was almost there. Moaning and cursing I buck my hips into him.

Man this kid was so good. He began to go faster, my eyes rolled back into my skull, one hand pulling his hair the other gripping the sheets.

"Oh fuck, Piers," I exclaim as I cum.

He brings his head up, his warm mouth leaving my penis in the cold air. I notice he swallowed as he licked up the remain drops excreting from the tip.

"Tastes good," he smiles coyly.

I fall onto my back, trying to catch my breath, I whisper for him. He climbs back on top of me and kisses my lips.

I roll us over and kiss him deeply.

"Captain, please take me," his words go straight to my groin.

I roughly pull off his shirt, take down pants, and tear off boxer-briefs. His erection proudly on display. I lower myself and lick his penis.

"Mmm. Please I need you in me."

The way he begged drove me crazy. I was fully erect now. I spit on my hand and begin put a finger in him. He bucks into it, the tight rectal muscles relaxing just enough to slip another finger in. He moans.

"I want you, Chris."

I abide. Taking my fingers out and spit on my hand once more to rub on my now throbbing cock. After all, I didn't want to take the kid dry.

I line up with his entrance and force the head in. He breaths sharply. I force a little more in and begin to buck into him. I probably should be more gentle considering the lack of lubrication, but I can't control myself and he wasn't opposing. I rock harder and faster into him. He is whimpering my name, my actual name.

"Oh Chris. That feel so good."

He was loving it. His legs were over my shoulders and I was using that as leverage.

"Just like that. Oh fuck yes."

He started to stroke his penis to match the movement from my hips. I was going to cum again, but I wanted him to cum first. So I press on.

"Oh fuck, Captain," he screamed and his seed spilled onto his stomach and chest.

Shortly after my seamen filled him up. I pulled out and rolled off of him. We lie there trying to catch our breath. I pick my shirt from the floor and start to clean him off. He smiles at me.

"Thank you."

I kiss those perfect lips, dropping the dirty shirt back onto the floor. I wrap my arm around him and he cuddles into me. The room smelled of sweat and sex. I sigh with content and drift off to sleep.

"Um, Captain. I am sorry to have bothered you. I just had to see if you were ok. Captain? Captain?"

I snap back to reality. Jeez, did I really just imagine all of that? My lust and lack of sex are getting the best of me. Piers stood in the doorway perplexed and a bit annoyed. I was imagining the old Piers and not the broken man that stood in front of me now.

"Erm. Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I am alright. Thank you for checking on me. I must admit last night..."

"Look, don't worry about it. It's best for both of us to just forget it," he cuts me off.

My cheeks burned hot. I was embarrassed and a little angry. I really didn't want to forget. I wanted him. I wanted the fantasy to be real.

"Close the door," I command.

"I don't think that's a good idea, consid..."

"Close the goddamn door," I say through my teeth.

He quickly closes the door behind him.

"Now I want you to tell me what you think about last night and I want you to be honest."

"I-I don't really know. I don't want you to see me like this. If you would have pursued me before the accident I would have let you. I just don't think I am ready for all of that yet. I'm not even comfortable with myself. I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you, Piers. I admire you."

He just shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, I stand up. I take him into my arms and embrace him. He stays still. Is he holding his breath? I look down to see his face. His eyes are shut tight and brows furrowed. I sigh and let go.

"You're dismissed," I whisper turning my back to him, not really wanting to see him go.

I am disappointed in myself. I drag my feet to the bed and sit down putting my head in my hands. I shouldn't be doing any of this. Just let it go. Just let him go.

"I'm sorry."

Is what I hear whispered from those perfect lips as he shuts the door.

I throw myself back and stare at the ceiling. What are you doing? I drift off. The door opens.

"What are you doing?"

I quickly sit up.

"What do you want?"

Jill walks over to my bed.

"Are your sheets still clean?"

I don't answer.

She laughs and sits down next to me.

"You do have a tendency to fall for your partners."

"You come in here just to bust my balls?"

I am grumpy.

"I mean you fell for me, and now Piers. Oh, oh my god. It's like when you fell for Wesker, when he was captain!"

"Jill! That's enough," I pound my fist on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry. It's just your so cute like this," she says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Sheva had a crush on you, Jessica wanted you, but you paid them no mind. They are both beautiful. Why didn't you pursue them?"

"Sheva did not have a crush on me, she looks up to me, like Claire looks up to me. There is a difference. Jessica was...ugh. I was focused on finding you when I met her."

I feel a little calmer now. She holds my hand in hers.

"You never seem to get a happy ending do you, Chris?"

My heart sinks and I swallow the lump in my throat.


	4. Hurt

I wake up tangled in the sheets, Jill's leg wrapped around mine. We must have fallen asleep together. Her head on my chest, my arm around her. Just like old times. She smelled of honeysuckle and vanilla. I brush her hair from her face and she smiles a little.

I sigh.

This isn't the way I wanted to wake up. This wasn't who I wanted to wake up to, but it wasn't bad.

Jill will always be in my life. She will always be there for me. I felt comfort and warmth when with her. She is a kindred spirit and a good friend. I love Jill, and I have loved Jill. Her smell is familiar, her touch, her warmth, her skin, all engraved into my brain. She used to make me feel like no other. We fucked, we made love, but we grew apart from that side of our relationship.  
I wonder if still she feels the same. If its just me who drifted and what happened in Africa was my excuse. I don't think she would ever tell me, but I know she'll always be here.

I questioned why she didn't look for me after I escaped the hospital after the Edonia incident. Why didn't she come find me in that shit hole bar? It was him who found me. It was him who saved me from myself. He saved me many times. Was it all just hero worship?

While I was drowning myself in cheap booze, he was captain. From what I hear he was a damn good one, but he never stopped searching for me. I never got to ask him why? Never thought about it until he was the one recovering in the hospital.

Jill is starting to stir.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Mmmm this brings back memories." She nuzzles into my chest, smiling sweetly.

"Back in our apartment, trying to spend the whole day in bed together," she continued with a yawn.

I can't tell if she misses those days or if they are just fond memories. I am really bad at catching onto things like that.

"Do you miss it," I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Our apartment?"

"Us."

"Oh, god, Chris. You need to stop torturing yourself. To answer your question, yes I miss it. I miss the old us..."

"But?"

"But. Nothing. You'll always be there for me. Like I will always be there for you. When your ready."

Ready? She climbs on top of me and kisses me deeply. My lips don't respond like they should. I should be kissing her back, rolling us over, I should want to make love to her. But I don't feel it.  
She stops kissing and sits up.

"See. I still want you, Chris, but you want something else."

She gets up and walks out of the room. I sit up and rub my face, run my finger through my hair, and shake my head. Is this what Leon feels like?  
I head out to the showers, jerk off, get freshened up, and get dressed for the day. For breakfast, I'll sit with Alpha. A hefty serving of French toast, four eggs and I opt out of black coffee again. A large glass of grapefruit juice will have to suffice. Everyone is almost half way done with their meals when I sit. Torrence, Alpha's new intel specialist, looks at me with a crazed grin.

"She keep you up late last night, Cap?"

The guys laugh, all except Piers.

"Man, what I would give to spend a night with Ms. Valentine," Connor, Alpha's weapon specialist chimes in.

"You wouldn't know what to do with a woman," Vincent, explosive specialist, nudges.

"You're truly a lucky man, Cap'n," Noah, medic, says shoving a large spoonful of French toast in his mouth.

I have no responses I just sit there like a large blinking statue.

"That's enough. All of you. What the captain does in his private quarters is just that. Private. It's disrespectful to both Ms. Valentine and Captain Redfield," Piers' voice is filled with authority, but I sense a tinge of something else. Jealousy, maybe.

"Yes, Sir," they answer in unison.

I should have been the one to say something. What the hell is wrong with me? He picks up his tray and walks off. The rest of Alpha watch as he leaves, then burst into a roaring laughter.

"Sorry, Cap. But come on you don't mind right? You would have said so, right," Connor says between chuckles.

"I do mind. It's none of your business," I say calmly.

They stop laughing and apologize.

"How did you all know anyway?"

I am curious.

"Intel ," Vincent coughs.

"Yeah it was me. I apologize. I happened to be in the hall when I seen Ms. Valentine go into your room last night and again when she left this morning. I told the guys cos I was fangirling and I had to tell someone," Torrence admits shamefully.

"I see. As long as you weren't spying on me, but still it's none of your business," I keep a level tone.

Was Piers jealous? I shovel the rest of my food into my mouth, chug my juice, and pick up my tray. I get up and start my search for the young sniper. If I know him like I think I do, he'll be in the shooting range practicing his shot. I noticed he did this when he needed blow off steam.

"What do you mean I can't?"

I hear as soon as the doors open.

"I am sorry Mr. Nivans, I have orders not to let you. Not until you have clearance."

"Orders from who? It's a goddamn shooting range not a mission. I need to practice. I'm still a soldier damn it!"

Piers is furious.

"What's going on here?"

"Captain Redfield, I was given orders from the higher ups not to allow Mr. Nivans any active weapons until notified other wise."

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I notified," my tone a little to accusing.

"I don't know, sir."

"They took my fucking guns away. They won't even let me borrow a shit rifle to practice with."

The usually composed sniper is anything but.

"Piers. Calm down. I will handle this," I say in attempts to calm him.

He exhales sharply and nods.

He follows me to the administrative offices.

"Have a nice night will Jill," The anger in his voice was hardly hidden this time.

"I was talking to her about you."

His facial expression changes from pissed to surprised then embarrassed.

"I am sorry."

I grab him, take him behind a building and press his body against the wall. My hands hold his above his head and I kiss him passionately. He kisses back. I pull back gently.

"Let's go see about those guns, hm'," I ask.

Thank goodness I was able to restrain myself this time. No matter how bad I wanted him. I think he was surprised too. He just nods and follows behind me. The secretary is typing and stares at me over her eyeglasses.

"Can I help you Captain Redfield?"

"Yes. I would like to talk with the person who gave the ok to unarm Lieutenant Nivans?"

"That would be me," Jill spoke up waking out of an office.

"Why," Piers' voice is filled with anger once more.

I stretch my arm out in front of him.

"Wait outside and let me handle this," I say calmly, putting my arm down.

He nods and walks out, letting the door slam behind him.

"Why, Jill?"

"Let's talk in my office," she says walking back into the room she emerged from.

I follow. Sitting opposite of her I fold my hands on the mahogany desk.

"He isn't ready yet. He was lucky they gave him clearance to leave the labs, Chris."

"He isn't a damn BOW anymore. He is responding well to treatment. What more do you all need?"

"His mental state is in shambles right now. Sometimes he can't control his right arm and his eye is still out of order. I am sorry, but he has a long road ahead before he can shoot again."

She was right. The kid's situation was a mess right now. I could feel there was something else, but I chose not to push the subject any further.

"Chris, I know you mean well, but your pursuit for him isn't helpful."

I stand up from the chair and walk out. Piers stares intently at me, but looks down once he sees my expression.

"Sorry, kid. They have a point."

"What am I supposed to do," he asked as he walked away.

I curse myself. I just keep hurting him.


	5. Abomination

Alpha team and I sit at our usual table in the mess hall. However, Piers is nowhere to be seen. I look around, but to no avail.

"The lab probably has him today, Cap," Torrence says, addressing my worry.

He was probably right. At least one day out of the week the lab had Piers. Treating him for the virus, running all kinds of tests. After yesterday I wasn't too sure how willing he'd be. Willing or not the guys in the lab always got what they wanted. I shook the images of a tortured Piers from my mind. It made sense for them to have him today, Alpha was to be shipped out with Bravo to give Delta a hand with a case they had been dealing with.

For both squads to be sent at once meant something big. I put my game face on and gear up. We are shipped out to a small Irish town near Dublin.

"We have uncovered some interesting information," Delta leader, Hawthorne, spoke while thumbing through documents.

Seems we made it in time to stop a terrible outbreak, and apprehended a the man allegedly in charge.

"We were hoping you could get something out of him, Captain Redfield," Hawthorne said, pushing her long black locks into a ponytail.

Two members of Delta lead me to a heavily guarded door. The guards nod and let me in, quickly shutting the door behind me. The room is brightly lit, the walls painted a pristine white, with just a long table and a chair on either side of it. A recorder sits on the table, a man in one of the chairs. His arms are behind him restrained by handcuffs, his ankles handcuffed to the legs of his chair. His head was down, eyes fixed on the table in front of him. I take a seat across from him. He was young, possibly around Piers' age. He had brown hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and familiar hazel eyes. His features were very pleasing.

I press record on the machine.

"State your name," I demand.

His hazel eyes move from the table to my eyes. It was almost like he was trying to read my mind. His face was so familiar.

"Well, if it isn't the great Chris Redfield. What an honor."

"State your name," I repeat.

"Straight down to business as always I see. How are your men these days, Chris?"

I sneer. Who was this guy?

"Aw, you're no fun."

"I am only going to ask you nicely one more time. State your name."

"Piers Nivans of the BSAA."

I take a good look at him and my heart stops.

"What the hell is this?"

I completely loose it and members of all three squads rush in to restrain me. The man that resembled Piers laughs.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

I try to lunge for him again, but they hold me tighter.

"What the hell are you?"

"Get him out of here," Jenkins, Bravo leader, says pointing to the door.

I fight back as the men try to pull me from the room. His laughter echoing through the halls.

"Captain, you need to calm down," Noah says, staring directly into my eyes, trying to distract me from what just happened.

I take a deep breath, but can't shake that mans face. A spitting image of an undamaged Piers. Not a single scar. What the hell was going on?

"I know what you saw was unnerving, but we have to keep the mission in mind. Don't let him get to you. Remember, that isn't Piers. Piers is back at HQ safe," Noah spoke slowly, eyes fixed on mine.

My breathing calms down, my muscles loosen. He was right. My Piers was safe at the BSAA, broken, but safe. This lunatic had to be someone else.

I nod, and they let me go. I make my way back to the interrogation room.

"Welcome back, Cap'n."

"I'm not your captain!"

"Ouch. That's not a nice way to speak to your lieutenant."

"Who do you work for?"

"The North American branch of the BSAA."

"The BSAA fights against bioterrorism. We don't cause it. So who do you work for?"

"Are you sure about that, Cap? Are you sure we don't cause any outbreaks?"

I wanted to slap the taste out of this abomination's mouth.

"Did you get some samples from this guy," I turn my attention to Hawthorne.

She nods.

"It's on it's way to HQ now, but we still need a full report and this little cunt ain't talking."

The look-a-like laughs again.

"Who sent you," I say, leaning over him.

"Mmm, you smell good," he bites his lip.

I can't contain my hate, I cock my hand back and let it fly across his face. A harsh red mark appears on his perfect tan skin. His eyes fill with tears, and he clenches his jaw.

"Why would you hurt me, Captain?"

"Stop it! You're not Piers!"

"Captain, please."

"I said stop it goddamn it!"

His facial expression quickly changes from hurt to entertained, and he starts to laugh.

"God, you're so weak, Chris. The littlest things can throw you into a rage. That is exactly how you get all of your men killed. You're so pathetic."

"Where did you get the virus?"

I ignore his words and press on for information.

"I am the virus, Chris. No matter how hard you fight against it there will always be more of us. You can take down all the Umbrella Corporations, all the Tricell Incorporateds, but more will pop up to take their place. You're fighting a war you'll never win."

His voice distorts as he starts to mutate. I step back and draw my weapon. Hawthorne and Jenkins follow my lead. The handcuffs around his ankles break first. Then his arms are free.

We shoot the newly transformed BOW, as it knocks the table away sending it shattering against the wall. The rest of teams pour into the room and unleash a hail of bullets on the growing BOW. It swings it's gigantic claw-like arms at us, knocking down some of our men. We continue shooting, it howls in pain. We don't let up. The monster crashes to the floor and melts into a pile of foul smelling goo. A member from Delta quickly takes a sample.

"I guess that was all we were going to get," Jenkins says, fanning the air in front of his face.

I couldn't get the fact that he resembled Piers out of my mind. Why him? Why Piers?

We are shipped back to base and are separately debriefed. Once they are done debriefing me, I quickly search for Piers. I find him in his quarters, in bed.

"Hey, how ya feeling," I ask.

Seeing him safe and sound in his quarters made me sigh in relief.

"Other than feeling like a pin-cushion, fine. How was the mission?"

_"I am the virus," _the look-a-likes words echo in my brain.

His untainted features remain on my retinas. But my Piers was in front of me, scarred. Scarred, but safe. I nodded my head in response to his question, unable to reveal any detail. Not only by obligation, but to protect him. If he were to find out his "clone" was walking around intending to start an outbreak, it'd kill him.

"I wish I could have been there with you guys, but the way things are looking. . ."

"You'll be on the field soon enough, Soldier. Now, get some rest."

I walk out before he could even say goodnight. For the rest of the night I toss and turn, fighting the images of my Piers blending with the abomination.


	6. Making Calls

My sleep kept getting interrupted by nightmares.

_"You're fighting a war you'll never win."_

I wipe the cold sweat from my brow. Maybe I should consider those sleeping pills. One thing after another, things just kept getting piled on my shoulders. And all I wanted to do was have a normal day with Piers. That was it. I could take him out, it would take our minds off our worries. If only for a little while, it'd be so worth it.

Where would I take him? What does he like? I could take him to a steak house, but then what? Would I even be able to leave considering what happened in Ireland? Would he be able to leave period? Damn it. I roll over and try to go back to sleep. A knock at the door disturbs me.

"What?"

"It's me, Cap'n. I was having trouble sleeping and I was wondering if I could join you," Piers whispered, shutting the door behind him.

I roll over to look at him.

"Sure."

I pat the bed, and he crawls in. I wrap my arm around him. His body tenses.

"I promise no funny business."

He relaxes and snuggles closer.

"Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Piers."

Suddenly, I feel at ease and my eyes shut. Finally, sleep graces me. I dream of a normal life, no fighting, no bioterrorism, just a plain apple pie life with Piers by my side. When I wake up, Piers is still next to me. I have to look around to remind myself it was just a dream and that a never ending war still raged on. I sigh. Piers slowly opens his eyes.

"Morning, Cap'n. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"It's not a problem. Hell, you helped me out too."

"I will be on my way. I have another lab day, then I'm free."

Why was he telling me he was free? Did he want to spend time with me? Shit, I've been quiet too long. What if he starts to think I don't want to hang out with him? Say something, Chris.

"That's good."

Damn it.

"I mean what are you going to do with your free time?"

Nice save.

"I don't know. Are you going to have any free time today, Captain?"

Oh shit. He does want to spend time with me. The only problem is the Ireland incident. Who knows what the officials are going to have me do. Then it hit me and I felt sick.

The offender looked like Piers.

_"I have another lab day,"_ his words replay in my head_._

_"_Do you typically have two lab days in a row," I ask, trying to hide any sign of worry.

"Well, no. Not really. Lab days take a lot out of me. I usually get a personal day the next day."

"Did they say why this time?"

"Something about a new development."

Shit, a new development like a look-a-like trying to cause an outbreak. Who knows what that thing told Delta before we got there. Did it share memories with Piers? Damn it!

"I should get going. Thanks again, Cap."

He gets off the bed and walks out. I need to figure things out before they hurt him. I quickly put on some clothes, throw on my boots and rush out of my room. I half-way run to the offices.

"Good morning, Captain Redfield. How can I help you," the secretary asks. I always forget her name.

"I would like to know if Delta had returned from Ireland?"

"Not yet, sir. They are scheduled for pick up today."

"Is it possible for me to see the reports?"

She types something into the computer.

"No. I am sorry, sir, but they are restricted at the moment."

"All right. Well, thank you."

I casually walk out the building, but once a I hit a corner I hurry back to my quarters. There had to be a way to find out something. I dig my phone out of my pocket and dial Hawthorne's number.

"Hawthorne."

"It's Redfield. I was wondering if you could share some info."

"About what? You seen what happened."

"Before we arrived, did you all attempt to interrogate him then?"

"Yes, but nothing he said made sense."

"What did he say?"

This wasn't good.

"Just how an outbreak was scheduled to happen. He kept asking for you. That's why we had HQ send both Alpha and Bravo. One team to prevent the outbreak, the other to make sense of the guys blabber."

"Why would he ask for me?"

"Look, I probably should have told you before you went in, but he really believed he was Lieutenant Nivans."

Exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"What would he say when he asked for me?"

"Chris, now you know we both can get in trouble for doing this. This information is classified."

"Janet, please. He is one of my men. He sacrificed himself for this goddamn organization. I need to know if he will be effected by this."

"He would ask for his captain, and make references to being involved with you. Piers will be fine. They will probably just question him. If he doesn't know anything, then there is nothing to worry about. Everyone knows about the China incident. The kid is a hero."

"Yeah, but a lot of people will be suspicious that the offender believed to be and resembled him."

"And that is why the details of this mission are classified. I have to go. Just watch your end. They might question you after they hear what's on the tape."

"Thanks, Janet."

I click the end button. I need to know what was on the tape. Would they question my relationship with Piers? Nothing happened between us, so what the hell was that thing referring to? He couldn't know about what happened a couple days ago. My mind kept racing. I needed to know if Piers was ok, but going there might endanger him more. Damn it. I get up and make my way to Jill's office, but when I arrive she isn't there. There was no one else I could talk to.

My phone rings. It was Claire, she always did have this strange knowing of when something was bothering me.

"Hey, Big Bro, how are you," her voice always sounded so cheery.

"Stressed as usual. How are you?"

"I am well. Chris, you should take it easy. Jill told me you weren't sleeping."

"I can't take it easy, and Jill is over exaggerating."

"So what's going on?"

I make sure no one is around, and tell her everything. From me throwing myself at Piers to the mission in Ireland.

"Sounds really complicated. Um, my best advice would be to let him come to you. Also you should probably give Leon a call, he could clear up the clone thing. Just relax, Chris, you need to stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders. This war isn't yours alone, and Piers will be just fine."

She was younger than me, but she always had a wisdom beyond her years. She would make an excellent mother one day.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Claire."

"It's what I am here for. I love you, Chris. Talk to Leon and take care of yourself."

"Ok. I love you too, and I will try."

She hangs up.

I did feel better. My nerves have calmed. I sit down on a bench and dial Leon Kennedy's number.

"Chris! Long time since we last spoke. What's up?"

The last time him and I spoke was in China. Deep down I was angry he sent us to that place to rescue Jake Muller, and Sherry Birkin. If we never went Piers wouldn't be in the state he was in now, but who knows what state the world would be in if Haos survived, and Jake didn't. Vaccines and antidotes were made thanks to him.

"I need to speak with you about some things."

"Cool, maybe we can meet some place for lunch and catch up."

"Yeah. That should be fine."

"There is a place in Chicago called Santorini. They serve some awesome Greek style chicken. Meet me there at 2-2:30."

Before I can protest, he hangs up. Damn FOS, they are able to get private jets, but not us. How the hell was I going to make it to Chicago?

A text comes through to my phone:

_A plane should be there to pick you up. See you soon. -Leon _

Of course. I make my way to the hanger. I sure as hell hope he's not flying it. A small jet is parked in the hanger, and I get in it. A stewardess greets me.

"Welcome, Mr. Redfield. You should arrive at Midway International Airport in two hours. From there a car will take you to Agent Kennedy."

"Thank you."

I smile, politely.

I sigh in relief knowing that Leon is not flying the plane or driving me anywhere. Then I deduce that being in the FOS must have been like being a privileged rich kid.

I send Piers a text message, stating that I had to take care of somethings and that I'd be back. I fight my anxiety of leaving him, as the we take off.


	7. Lunch Date

We arrive at Midway around 1:30pm, and I get into a black car with tinted windows. The driver greets me and we're off. We arrive at Santorini and I get out. I cautiously enter the restaurant and look around.

"Hello, welcome to Santorini. Just one today," the hostess smiles.

"No, thank you. I am actually meeting with someone."

"Ah, yes of course. You must be meeting with the handsome guy with the great hair," she grabs a menu and leads me to a back booth.

I choose not to push the subject further.

"Thank you," I smile, and scoot into the booth.

Leon sits across from me behind his menu.

"I think we could both eat one chicken each right? I don't want to fight you over the last leg."

"Why the hell did you have me come all the way out here," I was a little irritated and slightly jealous.

"This city was the half-way point for the both of us, and the chicken here is superb."

A waiter approaches our table, introduces himself, and tells us the specials of the day.

"No, thank you. We'll both have the Greek style chicken, two Caesar salads, and two diet cokes. And may we please have more bread sticks, as you can see my friend here is a tank," Leon smiles, as the waiter takes away our menus and walks off to place our orders.

I was pissed. He laughs.

"Jeez, Chris, lighten up. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I tell him about what happened in Ireland.

"Hm, that's interesting. Look, I am deeply sorry to hear about what happened to your lieutenant. How is he doing?"

"He is fine," I am getting impatient.

"Claire told me you could tell me why the offender thought he was Piers and why he looked like him," I say hastily.

"Every time I talk to you, Chris, you're always so high strung about something," he pauses as the waiter places our drinks, salads, and breadsticks down.

"Ok so, you remember in Edonia, you met a woman that called herself Ada Wong."

"Yes, of course. I lost all of my men because of that bitch. Then Simmons' men killed her. What about it?"

The fact he was bringing her up made my blood boil even more.

"That was actually a woman named Carla Radames," he says, sliding a folder across the table.

I open it and start looking over the papers inside.

"So you're telling me that someone created a Piers clone, from someone that looked similar to him?"

I was confused.

"I knew this was going to be a little difficult for you to understand. Just finish reading the files. I wasn't able to find much else, but from what was left it appears that even a tiny sample from a host could be duplicated and grown into a clone," he says taking a bite of his salad.

"Carla's research and testing of the C-virus were very extensive. Unfortunately, a lot of it was destroyed. However, I was able to get my hands on some documents. Thanks to a friend. Due to the strain of the virus Piers was infected with it's possible that his already infected DNA did this on its own."

"Infected DNA. . ."

Leon laughs.

"I made those copies for you. Read them whenever. You're Caesar is getting soggy," he points to the untouched bowl of greens drizzled with a creamy dressing, and croutons.

"There is something about you that pisses me off," I grumble, as I shovel the wilted roman lettuce into my mouth.

"It's because you need to relax sometimes, Chris. We're friends right," Leon laughs

Friends? I never really thought of Leon that way. He was surely Claire's friend, and we spoke occasionally. I've read his reports, and he's tipped me off to things. We were defiantly fighting for the same cause, but never were too chummy.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're friends."

I don't see a problem with it. He's not a bad guy.

He smiles and continues to eat. We talk more, share war stories, and joke around. It was a good time. Refreshing almost.

"Let me grab the bill," I say, reaching for the paper.

Leon quickly snatches it.

"This is on the FOS," he smiles, waving a credit card in his other hand.

We laugh.

I left Chicago and Leon feeling happy. I was glad to call him my friend. For the most part, my mind was at ease. I check my phone to see a response text from Piers.

_Hoping for a safe return. I will be in my quarters if you need me. _

_-Piers_

I get butterflies in my stomach. The thought of him waiting for me made me smile. I get off the plane. Its late evening. I start to make my way to his room, but I am stopped by Jill.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I met with Leon, why what's the matter?"

"John needs you to answer some questions. They are saying something about inappropriate relationships."

"What? Did you say anything?"

"Of course not! Are you sure Piers didn't?"

"Maybe not this Piers," I say, leaving Jill behind.

I make my way to John's office and knock at his door.

"Come in," a voice on the other side calls out.

I open the door and take a seat across from him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Captain Redfield."

John Novak was the human relations officer, and a complete douche-nozzle.

"It has come to my attention that you are becoming a little too friendly with some members of our team. I just wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak," a fake laugh follows.

"I don't know what you are referring to."

"Of course you don't. The tape from Ireland, a certain lady spending the night in your quarters, then a young man spending the night in your quarters. Wow, who hasn't spelt with the great Chris Redfield?"

I wanted to beat the smirk off his stupid face.

"The Ireland tapes are from an unreliable source, and the other two incidents are rumors. John, do you always waste your time on hearsay," I stand up and begin to walk out of his office.

"No, I don't. That's why I will be keeping an eye on you, Captain Redfield. I know about your reputation with partners."

I walk out and slam the door. Damn him. Jill is waiting for me.

"What happened?"

"I guess I just got a warning. That prick is trying to take me down for misconduct."

"Chris you need to be careful. John doesn't take his job too lightly. Two years ago, he shipped Sergeant Lawrence from Foxtrot to the West African branch for fornicating with one of his new recruits. Then dishonorably discharged the recruit."

"I am not doing anything wrong, Jill."

"What about Piers?"

"Shh, be quiet. There isn't anything going on. Ok?"

"Ok."

We part ways, and I head to Piers' room. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Hey, how are you feeling," I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Drained. Glad to see you in one piece. You finished up what you needed to, I presume."

"Yes! However, I did receive a warning from John, about misconduct, promptly after my return," I say, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, he asked me some questions earlier. I told him he was delusional."

We laugh.

"You have nothing to worry about, Captain. I won't let him discharge you."

I didn't like the sound of that.

He pulls me to lay down next to him, and holds me.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone again for your support! You guys are awesome!**


	8. Falling into Place

I wake up in Piers' bed alone. In a panic, I frantically look around for him. He is nowhere in sight. I jump out of the bed, and cautiously walk outside. I maneuver myself as if I was on the field. That bastard, John Novak, had me watching my ass like a wanted criminal. I can't function like this. Either I need to cut out these feelings for Piers or get discharged. My mind rejects both scenarios.

"Captain! What are you doing?"

I turn around to be face to face with Torrence.

"Have you seen Piers?"

"No, but I have some information for you."

He starts to walk away and I follow. We get to a secluded hallway. He looks around.

"They have been trying to retrain Piers, but it hasn't been working. They refuse to ask you to do so in fears it will hinder his attempts more. He has been putting on a strong front for us all," he whispers.

"Torrence, you can get into some real trouble for snooping like this."

"Sir, quite frankly I do a lot of things that could land me in hot water. My skills are matched by no one. Don't worry, if I get caught its my problem."

"Why do they think I will make things worse?"

"Piers strives for excellence, but when you're around he goes above and beyond that."

I nod, something else was a miss. If he strived to better when I was around, then why wouldn't they assign me to retrain him?

"I see that look on your face and I already know what you're thinking. My guess is they really don't want him to get better, so to speak," Torrence was reading my mind.

"But why?"

"Maybe he wasn't supposed to return."

Those words turn my stomach. I rush off to the administrative offices, leaving Torrence alone. I happen to catch Piers and Jill walking together, but I am too far to hear what is being said. I quietly make my way a little closer. Great, now I am stalking people. All of this is making me crazy.

"I don't think this is working out. I will never get back to where I was," Piers says, sounding clearly upset.

My guess was Jill was training him and they just came back from that.

"Have you thought about resigning," she asks, patting him on his shoulder.

The puzzle finally came together. It wasn't the BSAA that was trying to make things difficult for Piers, it was Jill.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme, Jill," I speak up, walking closer.

Her facial expression gives her away for just a moment.

"Captain, she is right. I am useless."

"Don't talk like that, soldier. Why don't you go get some rest? I need to have a talk with Ms. Valentine," I say to Piers without taking my gaze off Jill.

"Sir. Ma'am," Piers salutes us both and walks away.

Jill and I stand there in silence just for a moment.

"So, it was you that tipped Novak off wasn't it," I say.

"You caught me. I was hoping he would resign before you caught on. John was a diversion to distract you. I was hoping it would make you keep away from Piers, but Ireland messed that up."

"But why, Jill?"

"He is broken! The only reason he is here, pushing himself so hard is because of you! He can't do this anymore, Chris. Just let him go and be thankful he survived," she yells.

I was unsure if this came from a place of concern for Piers or jealousy of him.

"Stop it, Jill. I am asking you to do this as a friend. This isn't about him and I, its not about you and I. This should be about him. What he wants to do."

She stands, quiet.

"You're right. We are being selfish. Starting tomorrow I will have you assigned to retrain him."

"You know, you can be a real bitch sometimes. A real sneaky bitch," I laugh, playfully and lightly punching her arm.

"And you are a dumb-ass sometimes," she laughs.

"So, you're going to get Novak off my case right?"

"Yeah, I will get everything straightened out."

"Thank you, Jill," I say, scooping her up into a hug.

"Sure thing."

I let go and head off to find Piers. I find him sitting on a bench in front of the shooting range.

"Hey, guess what," I say cheerfully, sitting next to him.

"Hm," he hums, his eyes on his boots.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be helping you get back on your feet!"

His eyes light up and he smiles at me.

"I know I will be able to get back on track with your help, Captain!"

I smile back. Training him will allow us to spend more time together, and rebuild his confidence. Things were finally landing into place, obstacles cleared. Although one remained; the look-a-like. More needed to be clarified with that.

Could there be more lurking about? Was I able to share the information that Leon gave me? I realize I have been quiet for a while. Things are probably awkward for him.

"Sorry, I was debating on what we could start with," I laugh, brushing the worry to the back of my mind.

"We can start with just the basics!"

He was genuinely was excited. The prospect of him regaining his skills put a new outlook on things. He was like a child eager to learn.

"Ok! Well bright and early tomorrow morning, soldier! Don't be late," I pat his leg and get up from the bench.

"Yes, Sir," he stands up, and heads in the direction of his quarters.

I sigh and let the unhappy thoughts flood back. Reaching in my pocket, I grab my phone and call Leon.

"Kennedy," he answers, his voice sounding rough.

"Are you just waking up," I ask.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could share those files you gave me."

"The BSAA and the FOS have been exchanging information regarding these matters. I am sure they already know and are following all possible leads. You're too involved with this case, Chris. It's best you sit this one out until you're told. Relax. Remember?"

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Leon."

"No problem, Buddy. Look, I have to have at least two more hours of shut eye. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

He ends the call. Lucky bastard even gets to sleep in. I shake my head and smile. Things were starting to look up. I spend the rest of my afternoon planing basic drills that Piers could perform.

I let my mind wander, thinking of all the possibilities that could come from this.

I relish in the warm fuzzy feelings building within. Maybe I will finally get my happy ending.


	9. Training Day

The training area they set aside for us was separate from the rest of the facilities. It had its own shooting rage, a few obstacle courses, and a wrestling mat. I arrived earlier than scheduled in order to set things up.

I started smiling to myself, actually, genuinely, happy. It had been a while since I've felt this way. Without permission, my mind begins to let those memories flood in.

_"Run faster, Chris," Claire giggled, from on top of my shoulders._

_We chased after butterflies in our backyard. It was springtime, the world was becoming new again._

_"What will you do when you catch one," I ask, running a little faster._

_"They're good luck. If we catch one we'll have good luck!"_

_Claire was always so wise. _

_"Chris! Claire! Come wash up for dinner," our mother calls._

_Maybe if we caught one none of the bad shit that happened to us wouldn't have happened. Our parents would be alive. There would be no outbreak. _

_"My bear," Jill whispered into my neck. _

_Our naked bodies wrapped in soiled sheets. Skin slick with sweat. She smiled._

_"Did I tire my Jill-Cat out," I ask, wrapping my arm around her slim shoulders._

_I laughed. _

_The lights from the candles danced against the walls, their fragrances trying to combat the smell of sex. _

_"I could just be like this forever."_

_But it wasn't forever._

"Captain," Piers voice shakes me from my daydreams.

Shit, I haven't set anything up.

"Um, you're early," I clear my throat.

"Sorry. I will just sit down while you finish setting up."

Piers was so nice. He is well aware I hadn't even begun. I should have known, he was always early, always eager to learn.

I started to feel nervous. I could feel his deep hazel gaze watching me. My heart pounded in my chest, my cheeks burned red. I felt like a young man again with a high school crush. Snap out of it, Chris.

"Let him come to you," I whisper to myself.

I look at him through my periphery. He was hugging his knees to his chest, his head resting on them. I dropped a rifle. Good thing the safety is on. He raises an eyebrow. Get it together, Chris. I clear my throat.

"Ok. Let's get started."

I try to make my voice sound normal, but it comes out sounding strange.

He stands up and walks over to me. We start and my nerves calm. I was in my element, not even his perfect pouty lips, or beautiful hazel eyes could distract me. Piers was actually doing well. His shot was off, and his reflexes were delayed, but he was able to hit the targets, block, and counter attacks.

I pin him against the wrestling mat, his arms above his head, our faces inches apart. We stop for a moment and stare into each others eyes. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I wasn't sure if my breathing was heavy from sparring or excitement.

Piers closes his eyes and kisses me. I am caught off guard and blink blankly for a moment, then let myself indulge and kiss back. His soft, plump, lips made my groin ache with want. His tongue meekly makes its way into my mouth and gingerly mingles with mine. My heart and thoughts are racing. The next thing I know he flips us over and pins me.

"Never let your guard down, Cap'n," he says, pulling his lips from mine.

I smile.

"Well played, soldier."

He leans back into me and started kissing me again. He begins to roll his

hips on my crotch. My erection slightly scrapping on the zipper of my pants. He bites my bottom lip.

"I want you, Chris," he purrs.

He needs to work on himself. This won't help. I stop kissing him and gently push him back. His brows furrow.

"I'm sorry, Piers. I-I can't do this right now," I grab him by his waist and lift him off me.

I place him down on the mat and sit up.

"I-I," he starts.

I wait for him to finish, but he just sits there blinking at the blue mat.

"I want you. I want you badly, but now isn't the time, I sigh.

"When will there ever be a good time, Chris?"

He stands up and walks out the training facility. I throw myself back onto the mat and scream. He was right. When was a good time? He was finally ready and I blew it. He came to me, but I rejected him. What the fuck, Chris? I sigh. It's the right thing to do. The kid is probably confused. He is mixing up the feeling of gratitude and lust. I'm doing the right thing. I bang my head against the mat. Damn it.

The next day of training was strictly business. Piers walked in, put his bag down, said good morning, and that was all. He didn't even call me Captain. I try not to be bothered by the tension, but I succumb to it.

"About yesterday, I just think that it will complicate things," I clear my throat.

"Sir," he starts.

"I just want you to feel comfortable with your self and your skills. Get you back to the old you. Before we you know?"

"Sir, I get it."

Piers was a smart and reasonable kid, I should have known. The tension was on my end.

"Thank you," he says.

"Anytime," I smile.

We finish my lesson plans early. I watch as he towels the sweat off the back of his neck. God, he was a thing of beauty.

"Would you want to grab a bite to eat? Maybe a few drinks," I say.

He turns around.

"That sounds good, but what about not complicating things," he asks, a slight smirk creeps across those wonderful lips.

"We're friends right, Piers? We should be able to just hang out," I smile, hooking my arm around his neck.

"I suppose."

"Great! How about we freshen up and meet back here in an hour and a half?"

I let go of him and start to walk out. What the hell am I getting myself into?

I jerk off in the shower, so I wont be so tense. I pick out a white button up, and dark blue jeans, brown belt, brown shoes, and spray some cologne on. Looking in the mirror, I fix my hair. What the hell are you doing?

When I reach the training facility, Piers is already standing there. He looks sharp in a black polo, black jeans, and black and white Nike's. My heart flutters.

Way to set yourself up for disaster. I fight the urge to open the car door for him. When we reach the restaurant, I have to stop myself again from opening his door. Thankfully we get sat at a booth, I am sure I'd try to pull out his chair.

Instead of looking over the menu, I awkwardly stare at him over it.

His face thoughtful as he mulls over his choices.

Jeez, Chris get it together.

"Hello, my name is Lindsey. I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you fellas something to drink? Maybe an appetizer?"

The waitress was cute.

"I'll just have a MGD," I say, actually looking over the menu this time.

"May I have a Leinenkugel," Piers looks up at the young women.

"May I see your ID," she asks.

Piers reaches in his pocket and pulls his wallet out, holding it open so the woman can see his ID.

She blushes.

"Thank you. I will get those for you."

She places our drinks in front of us. I order a burger and Piers orders a steak. We enjoy our food, share stories, and laugh. We were actually connecting. It wasn't just sexual. I actually really like the kid. Shit. I actually like him.

When it comes time for the bill, Lindsey places it in the middle.

I go to reach for it, but Piers quickly snatches it up.

He then hands over his credit card to the women.

"Aw that's so sweet of you to treat your father," she smiles and walks away.

My heart drops. His father? I knew I was older, but fuck. Way to remind me. I down the rest of my beer to hind my irritation. Lindsey returns with his card and receipts.

"This is my boyfriend by the way, Linds."

Piers winks at her while handing back the papers.

She blushes and walks away.

"Come on, lets go. She talked herself out of a tip."

Piers slides out the booth.

I follow him to the car, unable to say anything.

"I can't believe that dumb bitch thought you were my father," he scoffs.

I didn't know how to react. He was genuinely irritated for me.

"At least she didn't think I was your grandfather," I try to joke, but only make myself feel worse.

"Chris," Piers looks over to me.

"Yeah?"

"You're a very handsome man. Age doesn't mean a thing between two consenting adults."

"Thanks," I sigh, but still feel like shit, despite his kind words.

I start driving. He places his hand on my thigh and starts rubbing it.

"Wha-what are you doing," I stutter.

He undoes my belt, unbuttons and unzips my pants.

"Piers?"

He leans over and takes my erection out. I moan as his mouth wraps around it.

"Oh fuck," I purr.

It was hard to focus on the road. My eyes kept wanting to roll in the back of my head.

"Piers," I moan.

The heat from his mouth contrasting with the cool air, his soft tongue flicking and teasing the head of my penis, it felt amazing.

"Piers," I cum in his mouth.

He swallows every last drop.

"Fuck," I exhale.

He places my limp dick back into my pants, zips, buttons, and buckles everything back up.

"Thanks for dessert, Cap."

God damn, he was good.

"What happened to not complicating things," I joke.

"Who said road-head was complicated?"

I just let out a laugh. When we reach the base, we go our separate ways.

"Good night, Cap. See you in the A.M.," he waves.

"Night, kid."

I just about floated back to my quarters. Smiling to myself as I drift off to sleep.


	10. Anticipation and Rewards

Making my way to our training facility, I couldn't help but have some pep in my step. I was excited to see the kid.

"Morning, Cap'n. I trust you slept well," the young man asked as he stretched.

"Early as usual, and yes I did actually. Haven't slept that good in a while."

A coy smirk forms on his lips.

"Glad to have been of service, sir."

This cheeky bastard. I chuckled. I started to see traces of the old Piers make their appearance, but how was it happening so quickly? That couldn't have been all me right?

"I see you're starting come into your own again," I say idly, trying to keep a general tone.

The comment catches him off guard.

"You can say that," Piers' demeanor and tone changes, becoming reserved.

What the hell? I choose to ignore it and continue the lesson. Nothing personal was exchanged after that.

"See you 'round, Cap," he says, back turned toward me as he walked out of the facility.

"Bye."

That was weird. I shrug it off. The kid did really well today and only missed one shot. The BSAA asked me to write a report to update them on his condition in order for them to grant clearance. As I sit at my desk writing it up, I couldn't help but think of his behavior. It was odd. I get up from my desk and walk outside for a smoke and to stretch my legs. From across the way I see Piers hanging out with some other soldiers. He was laughing and being very sociable. Just weeks ago he couldn't even look anyone in the eyes. I decide to seek Torrence.

I find him in the computer lab. Sitting in a chair next to him, I lean in close.

"I need some info," I whisper.

His face surprised to my close proximity.

"You came to the right man, Captain, but this isn't the place."

He backs his chair out and starts to walk out, I follow closely behind.

"What do you need to know?" He smiles.

"Do you know what's going on with Piers? He is acting a little strange."

Torrence stops walking and turns to face me.

"Sir, he is just trying to fix himself. There is nothing odd about that."

I guess he was right. I had been over reacting perhaps. I nod, lost in thought.

"You shouldn't worry about him so much. He is quite capable of taking care of himself. Sure he was a little apprehensive when he first returned, but a lot of us who are thankful for what he did stepped up. We let him know that we have his back no matter what."

That explains everything, except his reaction to when I brought it up.

"I mentioned that he was beginning to be like himself, and he shut down."

Torrence exhaled deeply.

"He is getting there, Cap, he isn't there fully. He still thinks himself a monster."

"Damn it," I sigh.

"Just don't worry so much. He'll come around."

Another sigh, another nod, I pat the younger man on the shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Torrence."

His cheeks flush.

"Aw, it's nothing really, Cap.

I felt better leaving Torrence to continue my report. When I return to my office, my door was ajar. Cautiously, I made my way in. Piers sat at my desk staring at my computer.

"What are you doing," I ask, closing the door behind me.

"I came to apologize to you for my behavior."

"I see. Are you reading my report?"

"Maybe."

He smirks.

"You're out of line, soldier."

I smile back.

"Now, now, Captain Redfield, you shouldn't be flirting with one of your subordinates. What if I report this to Mr. Novak?"

"You wouldn't," I walk around the desk.

He turns the chair to face me and licks his lips.

"You're quite the tease, kid."

I bite my lip.

"Building anticipation makes the reward that much sweeter, sir."

Goddamn. He stands up from the chair, hands pressed against my chest, and he kissed my lips. It was a short, sweet kiss, biting my lip as he pulled away. My groin twitched with want. He smiles and walks away, pure torture. I plop down in my chair and continue my report. The images of him bent over my desk come to mind, I try to shake them off before I type up the wrong things. His pants and underwear down to his ankles. Concentrate, Chris. Hands gripping his waist. I crack my neck. Thrusting into his tight asshole. Shit. Did I just type that? Back space. I go into my drawer and pull out a pack of cigarettes and tap the tobacco down before placing it between my lips.

I light it up and take a long drag. Ok, now focus. I start to type again, but every time I think about him more images come to mind. The car ride home, his perfect lips around my cock.

"Fuck. I can't do this right now!"

I get up from my desk and storm over to the showers. A cold shower should fix me up. When I get there I hear a single showerhead. Someone was here. Well, I guess I will let the cold water do its job. I start to walk passed the occupied shower, but catch myself peaking in. It was Piers. His tan skin soaking, dripping wet, his eyes closed as the water cascades down his face. One arm supporting his weight, the other slowly stroking his length. I was being tested and I was about to fail.

I start to undress, careful not to alert him. Quietly, I step into his shower, idly stroking myself. I get closer. His eyes open and he smirks. I start to kiss him, tongues teasing the other's. I turn him around, making him arch his back a bit. Using the water to slide into him, he lets out a slight whimper. His arms outstretched against the wall, his head hung slightly. He let out moans as I thrust into him. I gripped his hips tightly, slamming myself into him.

"Chris," he whimpers.

I lean forward and bite his shoulder. He moans. I leave hickeys on his neck and shoulders, cumming inside of him. I keep going until he reaches his orgasm. I pull out and turn him back around to kiss more. Our hands exploring each other's bodies, he pulls away from my kiss.

"What happened to not complicating things," he asks an innocent look in his hazel gaze.

"Who said shower sex was complicated?"


	11. Threaten

"You must be confused on the subject, sir."

"You started it, soldier."

"Anyone could have walked in and seen us."

"Anyone could have walked in on you jerking it."

He laughs.

"Easier to explain than getting caught with your commanding officer."

"I suppose. I could always say you were choking and required the Heimlich maneuver."

He bursts out in laughter.

"Get out before someone catches us. Meet me in my quarters."

I nod and walk out with a towel around my waist, clothes in my arm. Not being able to believe what just happened, I chuckle to myself. I guess our agreement to not complicate things has been nullified by both parties. I go to my quarters to get dressed. Smiling to myself as I make my way to his room, I sit on his bed to wait for his return.

Looking around his room, I noticed small personal items placed here and there. One item in particular catching my eye: a photograph on the nightstand, in it a young Piers, a woman I can safely assume is his mother, and another boy who look identical to Piers. I nearly choke. He has a twin? The ace never got into personal conversations and when he did he would never speak about himself.

Suddenly the image of the clone pops in my head and I shiver. Looking at my watch, I realize he was taking longer to return than it should have taken him, but I don't want to risk looking for him. This would be rather hard to explain, and I just got out of trouble. So I lie back instead and try to relax. Suddenly the door flies open and slams shut. Startled, I sit up. Piers stands in front of the door, fuming.

"When were you going to tell me," he yells, fists clenched tightly.

I stare at him, mouth partially open in bewilderment.

"When were you going to say something about the clone, Chris?"

Shit. How did he find out? That was classified intel.

"I-I…"

"You what? Didn't want to hurt me? I am not made of glass!"

"Piers, it was classified."

"It looked and thought it was me! I may not technically be a soldier right now, and I may not technically be your lieutenant, but I am still your friend! You could have broke protocol to tell me something like this!"

My hands were tied behind my back. I followed my duties as a captain of the BSAA, but he was right to an extent. He may not have thought he was made of glass, but the kid was in mental shambles. The news would have broke him. Right? That's why whoever told him waited until now.

"You of all people should understand how the rules work around here, Nivans," I say, my voice holding firm.

He laughs.

"Don't fucking preach about rules right now, _Captain_."

The last word felt like a poison filled dart.

"I'm sorry. It was to protect you."

"Get out."

He holds the door open for me, but I sit still on his bed.

"Now, Chris!"

With a heavy sigh and my head hung, I leave. He promptly shuts the door behind me. Hoe the hell did he find out? All the info is secret until further clarification. That is even if the officials feel it's necessary to release. The only ones who know are those involved. Then it hits me. Torrence. I rush to his quarters and pound on his door.

"Who is this," he says swinging the door open, clearly irritated by the urgency of my knocks.

"Why would you tell him?" I try to keep my voice down despite how angry I am.

"Wha-what? I don't mean any disrespect, Cap, but the guy has the right to know. I was just waiting to see if you would do it, but you didn't."

"What if this kind of news set him back?"

"So that's why you didn't say anything. Look, he isn't some weakling, sir. He is Piers Nivans for goodness sake. He was more upset that you kept this from him so long."

I stood there quiet, not knowing what to say or do. My blood was boiling.

"I can have you suspended for this," I finally say.

"I don't want to sound like I am blackmailing you or anything, Cap, but I am the last person you wanna threaten like that."

I felt like an idiot. It was true. Torrence was the best at what he did. He knew things and if he didn't he'd find out. Even so, I couldn't let him speak to me like this, could I? I took a step closer.

"You wanna run that by me again, soldier?"

"Sir, you heard me loud and clear. I don't understand what the problem is. Piers deserves to know and that's the only reason I told him. You calm down and I won't go to Novak with the real reason you're upset."

He was passively threatening me. I had to confirm what he knew though.

"Oh yeah? What would you tell him exactly?"

He has this grin on his face that I wanted to punch off.

"I cock blocked you and now you're threatening me with suspension for being a good friend. I just told him what you should have weeks ago. You were just too afraid of not getting a piece of his ass. Sounds like misconduct to me and that shit doesn't bode well, sir."

That was it. I cock my fist back and send it flying into that stupid grin of his and he flies back into his room. He is dazed, but laughing. Torrence wipes blood from the corner of his mouth and smiles.

"Wow, so this is the _real _Chris Redfield," his voice strains as he stands.

"If you leave right now I may not tell the officials and I might keep a shred of respect for you," he continues.

The consequences of my actions finally sink in. Shit. Without another word I leave.

The next morning was painfully awkward.

"What the hell happened to your face, Torrence," Noah asks looking at the intel specialist's busted lip.

"He was most likely attacked by a brute," Piers answers dully in his food.

Did Torrence go back and tell Piers? That little shit!

"Now, now, Nivans. Where the hell would you get an idea like that? Everyone at this table knows how notoriously clumsy I am."

There was that fucking grin. I was starting to hate this guy. I should keep my mouth shut. Piers and the rest of Alpha seem to have bought it.

"You should learn to be more careful, soldier," I opened my big fat mouth.

Piers laugh and gets off the table.

"Typical," his last parting word.

Damn it. I chase after him.

"Piers," I call to him.

He turns to face me.

"Really, Chris? He was only trying to help me. Why the hell would you hit him?"

"He was disrespectful. I didn't hit him because he told you. I swear!"

I felt like a kid trying to explain myself.

"Chris, I was heated last night. I understand why you couldn't tell me. I just was…upset and needed time to cool down."

He shakes his head.

"I just wanted to talk with him and it didn't go well."

"You just wanted to know why he told me when that reason should be clear."

Piers turns his back and walks away. The reason was obvious. Why did I rush over there? I am kicking myself in the ass now. Torrence was right. I was pissed because I had just got Piers and that information threatened his detachment from me. How foolish have I become? All for one man.

**A/N: **Sorry this took forever. I found a hard time getting inspiration to write this fic. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for sticking around! 3


End file.
